ShadowFrost88
EmergencyFrost88 '''(Formerly emergencyranger88) is (and used to be at one point) a respected TTS video maker responsible for leading VietLOL and he has many 1000+ viewed videos (One of them being Viewed 45K+ times) on youtube. He's Mostly known for EAS Videos, as his 2011 birthday special rocketed into the 50k view catagory Original Beginnings (2008-2009) When EmergencyFrost88 first joined youtube, he had no intentions of uploading videos until he watched some EAS videos made by the former ClayRanger89, (Now Typhoonbenny59). When the First Internet War came about, EmergencyFrost88 wasn't originally going to participate in the war, but he had one of his videos stolen by JG2730, who eventually, thanks to EmergencyFrost88 (also got payback at his for stealing his videos by stealing Jg2730's videos) filing copyright complaints, got suspended AKA ban hammered. Jaredamtrak7 also stole a video that now has 1,000 views on his original channel. The video stolen was microsoft sam reads funny windows errors (Not to be confused with Thunderbirds101's or Daxter5150's series) part 2, eventually, he came upon a video called Ronald McGodDamn Donald, Made by the one and only thunderbirds101(check his page out for the history of the youtube channel.) Eventually, his first account, which was restored in march 2009 after the first internet war was over and during the skirmish between Jaredamtrak7 (who was firecracker997) and the EAS Group was closed aand he started a new one, but that one too, was closed, but he also had an account started on 11/30/08 known as easalert88revived, he was able to hold on until a now good friend of his, secretagent1994, restored his account for him. That was when he decided to reupload his videos from his easalert88revived account onto this one, except his preview for part 3 of microsoft sam reads funny windows errors. In may of 2009, EmergencyRanger88 uploaded a video that now has 6,000 views, Microsoft sam does the steamloller for 6 minutes, a video that has been surpassed by his birthday special of 2011, and, i'll get to that video in the third section. ok, this was at this moment that he had the potential to make more text to speech videos and he was slowly gaining more subscribers. On december 25th 2009, he got a new windows 7 computer. however, he recieved his first account guideline warning strike when a hate video on acer762 was removed due to terms of use violation( Seriously, he was standing up to a troll who likes to claim he owned people). Recent years (2010-2012) EmergencyFrost88 decided to make less videos in 2010, but the most viewed video of 2010 was the eas video requested by tornadoman566 A.K.A Eastest566. On March 16th, 2011, he uploaded his 2011 birthday special, which was also the debut of his EPWS screen. This video was critically acclaimed, but the following is true about the video view. Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about the views of this video? Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9000! Nappa, WHAT 9000?!?!? Yes, the 2011 birthday special has over 9000 views. surpassing the steamloller video for most viewed video of all time on either channel. He has recently started up Thunderbirds202, an account where EAS and firing simulations will be uploaded. He also hates Today's music due to the fact that it is composed of talentless preformers The Picture on the right shows EmergencyFrost88's Hatred of MLP. He is mainly focused on ER88 Rants as of now His Return after the 2 month Hiatus, However, was short-lived, See the Article Below for details. When he made his return, He Announced a war series that WOULD be Complete, Unlike the war In the vietlolese islands, which had 5 episodes complete. That war title takes place around 6 months before the war in new zealol In a Skype chat with Anichik/RipleyDee, He Revealed that he was starting to lose interest in making TTS Videos. Flame War of 2012 After pointlessly arguing with Nate Blake and making a hate video against EASlol, he was permabanned from the wiki and the TTSC. Trivia *He always carries a Golden ROFL eagle alongside him, He has kept it in storage after the evnts that occurred above. So expect him to carry a normal ROFL Eagle that was modified to kill people ALMOST instantly. *When given a chainsaw, the Frostbiter can Mutilate any enemies in a fentosecond *He Was also at the site where they executed Al-Annalli. A quote from him: ''He killed my fellow countrymen, So i accompanied them to The site where the Arseface was hiding. Sam Executed him, we Avenged Our Soldiers that were lost in the ROFLNuke too. I found out the bastard was in VietLOL. Hence the reason why i accompanied the group to the location where that arsehole was hiding. ' Intel was off and he was In LOLkraine'' *He has overthrown 3 dictators. *He has served in the war in the ROFL East, The War In The Dictatorship of LOLs, The War in New ZeaLOL, The War In The VietLOLese Islands, and the war in the LOLlibean. *He has had Joint Problems when some fluid was taken out of his Left Ankle when he was younger. *He has 3 videos (2 EAS videos and That SteamLoller Video) that has surpassed 5000 views *EF88 hates Some Memes like that Skyrim Joke. *He Prefers Classic Rock and Metal and Some bands Likes AC/DC, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, The Who, And Metallica *He Has Cheated Death 4 times. Here's the 4 times: 3/16/97, 4/16/97, The Third one i dunno, And the 4th one, I almost Drowned. *He Was Part of the VietLOLese Revolution, That took place during the war in the ROFL East (Note that it's in the TTS world :V) *He Has Gotten Two Strikes On His Easalert88 Account, (Both which have expired, One due to someone going on a false flagging spree and The Other I just Don't Remember) *He was on a Hiatus for 2 months due to his computer shutting down, but came back on august the 14th, 2012 *He is no longer participating in any wars Involving any enemies of the tts community. The Reason why, as he puts it, is that "the wars that involve the TTS Community involve childish comments. True TTS Community Members don't fight in wars. *Even when he was an enemy, There were two people that Respect him. Those Two were the ones that respected him. he even remarked that it was "True Respect" that ThePermian99 Liked Him Even though he was an enemy. That showed how much respect he had from ThePermian99 Even when he was in his Darkest days. *Oh, And During the time he was an enemy, He suffered a strained ligament as a result of a certain thing that happens at his school. *He Enjoys watching saturday Night Live. *He is American, but it has been revealed that some of his ancestors were Native american, british, and Irish *He has an avid Interest in zombie apocalypses, hence the reason why he still plays left 4 Dead 2 To this day *he's a person Who will ACTUALLY Admit his mistakes *He Sometimes has a tendency to type everything as one word. TTS Universe-Likewise biography The Original Experiment, He was the one that led the Revolt against Oak, which resulted in him Escaping the Laboratory controlled by Oak. In 2006, He was sent to earth 2 to get away from Oak and his minions after revolting against him with other experiments. In 2007. the vietlolese revolution took place, resulting in him gaining power in vietlol. he Only expected to be in power for a few months, but It turned into 5 years. After which he resigned. After the tenure as vietlolese overlord. He began his tenure as kommissiar of tetrana, but that was short lived as there was a russian backed Coup that cost him the leadership. When He Stepped Out of the shadows on december 2nd, He had no intentions on participating in any war, but after his space station was destroyed by the shadows and Reapers, He Vowed to Take down the shadows for causing the reapers to destroy it. Famous Quotes "People like Videoman2321 are the reason why I Can't trust some people in the TTS Community sometimes" ''-EF88 on People that are disavowed from the TTS Community'' "People like MycalFelps are the reason why i don't get involved in the EAS Community that Often anymore"''- EF88 on People that trolled the EAS community When he was in it'' "I Honestly Don't give a flying fuck about my haters, they can hate all they want, but that won't stop me" -''EF88 on his haters'' "''If they dislike it, I don't care. If they flame me, I Jsut laugh at them, if they threaten me, However, I just Sod them off by saying that they just don't know where i live" -''EF88 on his haters again "Classic Rock and Metal, Nuff said" -''EF88 on his taste of Music'' Why the Hell is today's Music Consisting of Talentless Posers?" -''EF88 on his Opinion of The GodAwful Mainstream music of today "Well, You get several Chances, 3 of them" -''EF88 on TTSMaster's return to the TTS Community "How am i optimistic? 2 Words. Positive Thinking." -EF88 on why he is an optimist "The CLPA can take my country and kill my soldiers, but if they take it to personal levels, that's when i go batshit on them." - EF88 When he was notified By General Nikolai Salvasky about James Rofl Being Killed. Note: James Rofl and EF88 were close friends, as they fought alongside each other in Project colossus. Best call up the Ironic Busters, we got a LOT of Irony Going on! -''EF88 When he spots Loads upon Loads of Irony ''"Sandy Proves that we unite as one when our fellow americans are devastated." -' ''EF88's reaction to the devastation and damage that SuperStorm S''a''ndy Caused "Iboltage has Started up YET Another war involving someone within the TTS Community's inner circle. I'm staying the fuck out of it. if He Tries to attack me, I'll just tell him to sod off." -EF88 on the recent war between ComedyDan21 and Iboltage14 "How the hell can sam get a fucking cartoon?" -Unsourced, probably from that rumour floating around about sam getting a cartoon by toons4you, the latter whom later on got banned. "Demands won't change my opinion" -''EF88 as a reply to alectess1's demand, revealing that he dislikes slayer. ''"You Hear that? That's the sound of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" -EF88 Via a Tweet on twitter at midnight "What the fuck is your IQ? That of a Flea's?" -EF88 Questioning someone's IQ. "I swear, if The FAK52 War is revived, I'm Not taking part in it. Know why? what's the point of fighting a troll if you know that he's just getting what he wants? -EF88 Stating his side on the FAK52 Flame war, If it were to break out again. "You had to go to a new low by revealing both mine and Redstar's Personal Info. You Also revealed yet ANOTHER person's Personal Info, But it's Inknown whom. In short, The TTS Community does NOT want you back anymore" -EF88 in his message to TTSMaster23 Via Facebook Concepts of EF88 My concept of myself.png|A confept of myself with Sunglasses on (Note that the sunglasses reference The David Caruso One Liners) Concept of myself with a ROFL-47.jpg|A Concept of myself with A ROFL-47. Note the renderization of my eyeglasses Concept of myself With my golden ROFL Eagle.jpg|Concept of myself with a ROFL Eagle EmergencyFrost88s UPDATED Concept.png|yeah, this is the FrostBiter's updated Concept (WITHOUT ARMOUR) EmergencyFrost88s_UPDATED_Concept with Armour.png|The Frostbiter's Camoflouge Armour. (Note: The Camoflouge Is Shows His Commie Beliefs in the TTS universe, Those he Insists to put back when he leads another country, if he ever does. Chao Concept of Myself.PNG|Oh, don't mind me, i'm just wandering about. -Chao Frost Category:Protagonists Category:Members of VietLOL Category:Communists Category:Leaders of nations Category:American Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Members of Tetrana